JP 4875050 B2 (PTL 1), for example, discloses a technique for providing a realistic tactile sensation to a contacting object, such as a finger, on a touch panel or other such panel. The tactile sensation providing apparatus disclosed in PTL 1 uses the squeeze film effect that occurs between the panel and the contacting object by vibrating the panel in the thickness direction, thereby providing the operator with the sensation of having “pressed” something.